


Marry Me?

by itsbeanieboo



Series: Oikawa's happily ever after [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Oikawa being soft again, Rings and dresses, matching outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: Time for Oikawa to pop the question.Song ~ Marry Me? by Jason Derulo
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Oikawa's happily ever after [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020193
Kudos: 15





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> [ Previous in the series, Wedding Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630083)

July 16th, 2018. 

That was the day that Toru Oikawa stood proudly next to his best friend Hajime Iwaizumi as his best man. 

"What if she changed her mind and ran away? That she thinks marrying me is a huge mistake." Oikawa rolled his eyes at his best friend, in all the years he had known him he had never seen his best friend this anxious, not even in a volleyball game against a powerhouse school back in high school if anything, it was Iwa trying to calm Oikawa. The poor lad was all jittery. 

"I wouldn't worry so much, you know Y/n is there with Emiko, and we both know how much she loves you. Y/n will get her here on time, and the second you see her in that stunning white dress, you will cry." Oikawa stepped forward, smoothing out the white shirt before straightening out his mint blue tie and peach coloured rose corsage. 

"Remember if it weren't for you and Emiko, I would not have met Y/n and fallen for her. Y/n will not let anything happen to Emiko; no a hair will be out of a place or an eyelash on her cheek, we owe the pair of you too much for matching us up so your wedding today will be flawless." Oikawa gave his confident smile and patted his best friend on his shoulder, Iwaizumi slipped his hand in his mint blue slacks as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Oikawa spotted that it was only a couple of minutes to one, the ceremony would begin shortly. He spotted the text on his screen from Y/n - on our way see you soon (♡ω♡) 

He smiled at the message before; sending back his own kaomoji o(>ω<)o, the pair were obsessed with sending kaomoji's back and forth. 

Locking his screen again before smiling at the photo, it was one of his favourites taking by Emiko herself. It was taken back last year when the four of them went to the beach to celebrate their engagement. Oikawa was giving Y/n a piggyback, his hands under her thighs, they were both in their swimwear, soak from swimming in the sea. Y/n had one arm wrapped around his shoulder with the other outstretched in from of them as she threw up the peace sign. Her h/c thrown up in a messy beach swept ponytail, her chin resting on his shoulder with a broad playful closed-eyed smile spread across her lips, Oikawa could see his matching grin spread across his face as his head was leant against hers. 

He loved that photo. She was showing off her natural beauty. No makeup or hair done up just right, with the tiny scar above her right eyebrow, he couldn't see it in the photo, but he knew it was there, he knew it was from a childhood accident of that one time she fell out of a tree when she was playing with her brothers. He knew all the scars, and where they were, his fingers had traced them all, knowing all the different childhood stories behind, ranging from messing around with her brothers to the one of her breaking her arm and the bone sticking out when she fell rock climbing. 

"Oi Shittykawa." Iwaizumi hissed bring the love-struck boy out of his memories and back into the church. "She's seriously got you wrapped that tightly around her fingers, huh." He stated as he hit the old Seijoh captain around the back of the head. 

"Ow! Iwa-chan that hurts!" Oikawa grumbled as he slipped his phone back into the pocket of his mint blue slacks, before rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, but he was glad that Iwaizumi wasn't quite as nervous as before, "You're being vulgar again." 

From behind him, he could hear Matsukawa and Hanamaki stifling there laughs at the pair, he sent a glare over his shoulder to the two groomsmen, who were wearing white shirts with peach coloured slacks with matching ties and corsages. 

Before either of them could comment, the music began to play, the guest stood. All turned towards the door, Oikawa could not help but smile as he watched Takeru walk down the aisle as the ring bearer in his outfit matching the two groomsmen. Next to him was (niece's name) dressed in a tea-length peach coloured ball gown dress. It was so cute to watch them walk along together, (niece's name) throwing little flower petals as she walked, Takeru proudly carrying the wooden box with the glass window in the lid showing the rings sat on the velvet mint coloured pillow. Next, to walk along was Emiko other two bridesmaids, wearing peach coloured a-line asymmetrical chiffon dresses with a sweetheart's neck. Their hair was curled, and a half was styled back, each holding a small bouquet of peach roses in their hands. Oikawa knew who was next, it was his beloved, he knew she would be wearing mint blue to match him, but he had no clue what dress she would be wearing. 

Emiko and Iwaizumi, well mostly Emiko, had decided they wanted a peach and mint summer wedding, the groomsmen and bridesmaids would be in peach while the maid of honour and the best man along with the bride and groom would be in mint. Well, Emiko would be in white, but she would have accents of mint to her hair and in her bouquet. 

When Y/n stepped through the door, Oikawa could do nothing but stare. She looked stunning in her floor-length a-line dress. He loved the sweetheart neckline and the way the sleeves were off the shoulder. He loved the way the chiffon fell and made it look like she was gliding along the floor, the peach coloured roses of her bouquet stood out against the mint blue of her dress. Her hair was tied back into an intricate bun, and she donned a light layer of makeup that brought out her sparkling crystal-like e/c eyes. 

Their eyes locked with one another's and she gave him a gentle smile, she took her place on the bride's side of the aisle, giving him a wink before Y/n looked down the aisle with a proud look. Oikawa's eye's flickered to the doorway where Emiko was stood in her pure white lace ballgown dress, with a v-neck neckline. Her hair was in an even more intricate way with braids and curls going into a bun, with mint blue gems weaved into her hair before they flickered to Iwaizumi. Oikawa could see the tears welling Iwaizumi's eyes as he saw the love of his life stood there with her father ready to walk down and to give her to him for the rest of lives together. 

The ceremony was beautiful. Oikawa's eyes would continuously flicker to where Y/n was stood and back to the bride wonder what she would look like in a wedding dress. He wanted to see that; he knew he was going to marry her one day. Still, the pair had agreed to take it slow, they didn't want to rush a thing, and with Oikawa being a professional Volleyball player for Argentina it was hard enough for him to have this time off for the wedding. 

The wedding breakfast was great, filled with great food, booze and of course the speeches, Oikawa teasing the newlyweds but also congratulating and thanking them both for setting him up with Y/n.   
He would quite often see Y/n tear up at the speeches and when Iwaizumi and Emiko did there thank you speech and handed out the presents to their parents and the wedding party. Emiko was especially thankful for Y/n, "Honestly Y/n if it wasn't for you I think this wedding would have been a disaster, you kept me grounded through all of this, if I were having a meltdown you would be on a flight from Argentina to me that night, I don't know how many times you did that-" 

"She did it thirteen times we had a travel case sat by the front door of our flat ready~" Oikawa interjected with a smirk winking at Emiko. 

"Don't worry I spent his money on the flights~" Y/n smiled as she leaned into Oikawa's side planting a kiss on his cheek as he fake gasped at the fact she stated. The room laughed at the couple. 

"Toru you a professional volleyball player, get over it! Anyway, if it weren't for you Y/n I would have probably thrown in the towel and cancelled everything on many of occasion, so I must also thank you Toru for letting your girlfriend come and help me at the drop of a hat and fly back here to Japan. Honestly, if it weren't for you two, this wedding wouldn't have been a disaster." Emiko grinned, raising her champagne glass "To Y/n and Toru!" 

"To Y/n and Toru!" The room chorused after her, the toasted pair stood there with there arms wrapped around each other, and there own champagne glasses in hand, Y/n rested her head against his chest as Oikawa planted a kiss on the top of her head as he whispered: "I love you, baby girl."   
The first dance was beautiful, just Iwaizumi and Emiko slow dancing across the dance floor to I'll Be by Edwin McCain now and again Iwaizumi would twirl her around. They were whispering to each other. Both grinning, ever now and again kissing, either on the cheek or lips or in Iwaizumi's case her forehead too. Once again, Y/n was cuddled into Oikawa's side, holding her newly filled champagne glass to her chest as she smiled the tears welling up again. 

Oikawa was happily chatting away to his old Seijoh teammates. He wasn't sure where Y/n was she said something about catching up with her old high school friends. His ears pricked up at the sound of the music, Oh, Pretty Woman by Roy Orbison was playing. Knowing how much Y/n loved this song from the movie Pretty Women, his eye's drifted to the dance floor, where he instantly found the bridal party and their high school friends dancing together singing along. Y/n and Emiko were doing some kind of ballroom dancing, their hands linked together spinning around and laughing, he loved this side of her, she was just having fun and letting loose not caring what people thought of her and her dancing. The next song to come one was Love is Strange by Mickley and Sylvia. Oikawa sighed he knew the DJ was playing the song from Dirty Dancing and he knew them all seeing as Y/n loved that movie as well. Their eyes lock at a certain point, and they both smirked. 

'Sylvia~' Oikawa lip-synced to the song. 

'Yes, Mickey?' Y/n hip swayed to the song as she slowly, swaying her hips as she moved closer to him. 

'How ya call your loverboy?' He was leaning against the pillar, knowing that his old teammates and her friends were watching 

'Come here, loverboy!' using her head to signal from him to come to her. 

'And if he doesn't answer?' He smirked grew as he watched her.

'Oh, lover boy?' giving him big doe eyes, her hands linked behind her back trying to look innocent, still quite a bit away from him 

'And if he still doesn't answer?' He pushed himself off the pillar 

'I smiply say, baaaaby' She couldn't help but giggle at him when he did the air guitar to the song. 

'Ooooohhhh, baaaaabbyyy' Now stood toe to toe both laughing at Oikawa as he continued to do the air guitar. 

'My sweet baabbyy, you're the one' Planting a kiss on his lips before returning to the girls on the dance floor. 

"Damn you are whipped, aren't ya!" Yahaba laughed patting his shoulder, he just shrugged, he knew he was and he did not care, he loved her wholeheartedly. He continued to watch her on the dance floor once again thinking back to how he wanted to see her in a wedding dress, maybe it was the champagne going to his head, but he wonders if he just went up to her right now and went down on one knee, would she say yes? 

Y/n continued to dance with Emiko before they disappeared out the door so Emiko could change into her evening dress, something a little lighter and more comfortable to wear. 

Later into the evening, Oikawa's eyes locked onto Iwaizumi walking up to the DJ, he didn't miss the smirk that Iwaizumi sent his way. Not long after Iwaizuki walked away, a song began to play that Oikawa instantly recognised. It was his and Y/n song, I Was Made For Loving you by Tori Kelly began to play, he's eyes darted around the room looking for his beloved, he felt a hand on his arm. He grinned, taking her hand in his placing a kiss on her knuckles. 

"Come dance with me," She asked, placing his drink down on the table next to them. He smiled as and followed after her to the dance floor, her left arm wrapped around his right shoulder, and his left arm was gently wrapped around her waist and their free hands conjoined, Oikawa held them to his chest, her head placed gently against his chest as well. They both had gentle smiles on their face as they slow danced on the floor. They didn't see the looks on Emiko, and Iwaizumi faces as they watched the pair, it was just them on the dance floor. 

"We did a good match with those two." Emiko smiled her head resting on Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

"That we did, I think when you throw the bouquet, aim it at Y/n." Iwaizumi commented. 

"I already had that planned." The newly wedded couple smirked at each other. 

It was nearly midnight when the after-party started to wrap up, the couple were heading off on their honeymoon, but first, it was time to throw the bouquet. As Emiko said she was going to aim for her best friend, she wanted to see her married to Oikawa; she wanted their children to grow up together and be best friends, even if they would be in different countries. 

Oikawa was praying that she would catch it, he wanted to propose to her all night, he already planned to buy a ring when they get back to Argentina. 

The peach coloured rose flew through the air and landed perfectly into Y/n outstretched hands. Y/n eyes met Oikawa's as he gave her a look that said well we're going to have to now, the blush flushed Y/n cheeks, as she made her way back towards him, cradling the bouquet in her arms. 

Turning her back to the group of girls, Emiko looked over her shoulder, winking at Y/n before she threw the bouquet over her head. 

Iwaizumi and Emiko smirked to one another, knowing they had worked there magic once again, they knew it wouldn't be long till Oikawa would propose now, knowing he wanted to all day anyway, they could tell by the way he looked at her, with adoration yet his eyes held a determined look. 

"I'll gladly be your matron of honour," Emiko said nudging Y/n arm as they joined the blushing couple. After that, there were lots of goodbyes, and even more congratulations as Emiko and Iwaizumi left on their Italian road trip honeymoon. 

"Give me a shout when you need a best man." Iwaizumi lightly punched Oikawa shoulder as he smirked. "I've already got bits of the speech planned." Catching the scared look that crossed Oikawa's cause the other three to laugh. 

After that, there were lots of goodbyes, and even more congratulations as Emiko and Iwaizumi left on their Italian road trip honeymoon. 

"So, if I asked you, would you say yes?" Oikawa asked as he snaked his arm around her waist once again. 

"Blue topaz~" Was all she said as she placed a butterfly kissed his cheek, waving after the car as it drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> Next in the series, I was made for loving you coming soon.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
